Animae Knight
by YakkoMLP10
Summary: What happens when the Warners get themselves into the greatest adventure of thier lives? Animae Knight! This is my first crossover fanfiction. Right now it only has a few things in it. But a lot more will come in the future. It will have Adventure, humor, romance, horror, sci-fi, action & tons of crossovers.
1. Chapter 1 A New Begining

It was a nice sun-shinging morning at Warner Brothers Studios in Burbank California. We turn our attenstion to the water tower in the middle of the studio. This was no ordinary water tower. This was home to three cartoon siblings named, Yakko, Wakko, & Dot Warner. Yakko is the oldest and smartest, Wakko is the middle child and is the grossest, & Dot is the youngest and cutest.

It is 9:38 am. Yakko: *goes over to the fridge and opens it* *sighs* WAKKO! Wakko: Yea, bro? Yakko: How many times have I told you to NOT clean out the fridge of food? Wakko: *shrugs* Yakko: Great, now we have to get more food. Come siblings, to the grocery store! *they leave through the door*

*they arrive at the grocery store* Yakko: Grab a cart. Dot *gets a cart with Wakko in the baby seat* Dot: Got one. *they go in, get their food, and get out* Wakko: Man, that greater was an Yakko: Wakko, not in front of the kids. Wakko: Oh, sorry. But he was mean. Dot: Yeah, the way he said to get our you know and get out was rude. Wakko: But I showed him with my mallet. I went like woooooooah, and SLAM! *makes so much movement in the cart that it gets out of Dot's hands and goes rolling down the lane and hits a car* Wakko: Uh... sorry mister. *the owner of the black car with a white spider on it turns around to look Wakko and the damage* *Wakko sees that the man also has a huge white spider on his chest that reaches to his back* ?: *looks at the long scratch mark on his car* ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND USE THEM TO CHOKE YOU! Wakko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps out of the cart and runs off* *Yakko sees this and goes after Wakko & Dot grabs the cart when the man isn't looking and goes to the Water Tower* ?: I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS! YOU THREE COME BACK AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENTS! I WILL MAKE YOU THREE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry this is so short. This is my first fanfiction. Please rate & review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Omnitrix?

It was a nice sun-shinging morning at Warner Brothers Studios in Burbank California. We turn our attenstion to the water tower in the middle of the studio. This was no ordinary water tower. This was home to three cartoon siblings named, Yakko, Wakko, & Dot Warner. Yakko is the oldest and smartest, Wakko is the middle child and is the grossest, & Dot is the youngest and cutest.

It is 9:38 am. Yakko: *goes over to the fridge and opens it* *sighs* WAKKO! Wakko: Yea, bro? Yakko: How many times have I told you to NOT clean out the fridge of food? Wakko: *shrugs* Yakko: Great, now we have to get more food. Come siblings, to the grocery store! *they leave through the door*

*they arrive at the grocery store* Yakko: Grab a cart. Dot *gets a cart with Wakko in the baby seat* Dot: Got one. *they go in, get their food, and get out* Wakko: Man, that greater was an Yakko: Wakko, not in front of the kids. Wakko: Oh, sorry. But he was mean. Dot: Yeah, the way he said to get our you know and get out was rude. Wakko: But I showed him with my mallet. I went like woooooooah, and SLAM! *makes so much movement in the cart that it gets out of Dot's hands and goes rolling down the lane and hits a car* Wakko: Uh... sorry mister. *the owner of the black car with a white spider on it turns around to look Wakko and the damage* *Wakko sees that the man also has a huge white spider on his chest that reaches to his back* ?: *looks at the long scratch mark on his car* ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND USE THEM TO CHOKE YOU! Wakko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps out of the cart and runs off* *Yakko sees this and goes after Wakko & Dot grabs the cart when the man isn't looking and goes to the Water Tower* ?: I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS! YOU THREE COME BACK AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENTS! I WILL MAKE YOU THREE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry this is so short. This is my first fanfiction. Please rate & review.


End file.
